It is often desired for play, relaxation, pleasure or sporting competition to throw a throwable object significant distances. Where the object is not spherical the difficulty of throwing is increased as it is necessary to hold the throwable object in particular ways to achieve distance for example by making the throwable object spin in flight.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means which will enable non spherical objects such as some balls to be thrown a maximum distance.